


Передай другому

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Rachel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: С этим переездом Рэйчел не теряла ничего, но Дэнни оставлял позади друзей, работу, семью, родной город, всю свою жизнь, и если бы она не злилась на него так сильно, то, возможно, нашла бы в себе толику сочувствия.





	Передай другому

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can't Carry It With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137370) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Бета: команда Non-Private Detectives 2018

Когда Рэйчел впервые осознала, что вышла замуж за копа и к тому же полного идиота, лезущего под пули, со дня их свадьбы прошло в общей сложности семь месяцев. Ей в Манхэттен позвонил Джейкоб О'Лири, его напарник, и сказал, что Дэнни в интенсивной терапии университетской больницы Ньюарка. Была половина десятого, самый разгар продвижения акций клиента на бирже, и сначала Рэйчел даже не хотела брать трубку.

Она не запомнила поездку в такси, не запомнила, как вошла в приемное отделение и как ее проводили в реанимацию.

Прошло еще три часа, прежде чем к ней, наконец, вышел доктор и сообщил, что состояние Дэнни стабильно (пока что), но его необходимо держать в изоляции (под наблюдением), и скоро она сможет его навестить. Медсестры будут держать ее в курсе (если вспомнят).

— Потом станет легче, — сказала ей Хелена Родригес в комнате ожидания. Ее муж проработал в полиции уже пятнадцать лет. На мгновение Рэйчел почувствовала себя чуточку лучше.

— Нет, не станет, — сказала Анна Грисвольд, прикрывая дрожащей рукой усталое лицо.

Скоро к ним вышел Джейкоб, и только тогда до Рэйчел дошло, что его пустили к Дэнни, а ее — нет. За считанные секунды ее страх сменился злостью. На Джейкоба, на больницу, на всю систему здравоохранения и особенно на ее глупого, глупого мужа.

Джейкоб сказал, что во время патрулирования Дэнни наткнулся на чьи-то разборки и угодил в перестрелку. Сказал, что Рэйчел должна гордиться, ведь Дэнни успел заслонить жертву своим телом, и что ей не стоит переживать, ведь Дэнни бывал в переделках и похуже. Он выкарабкается, как и всегда. Позже, когда между ними все закончилось… ну, Рэйчел точно знала две вещи: что Анна Грисвольд была права, даже после десяти лет брака ей не стало легче, и что Джейкоб тоже был прав — Дэнни всегда выкарабкается.

 

  
Уильямсы — большая семья. Мать Дэнни — еврейка, а отец похож на норвежца и вроде бы католик, и еще есть брат и сестры. Дэнни самый старший, и, когда Рэйчел зашла к нему домой впервые, это буквально ошеломило ее. Она росла единственным ребенком в семье, к тому же в Англии.

Сначала она терпеть не могла брать трубку и слушать, как одна из сестер Дэнни требует ответа, где он, почему не пришел, он же обещал помочь с делами по дому, этот бесполезный мудак. К тому времени как Рэйчел наконец привыкла, они уже разводились, и молчание телефона казалось ей оглушающим.

Она не выдержала первой. Их брак, наверное, мог бы сложиться лучше, если бы Дэнни не так сильно отождествлял себя со своей работой. Если бы каждый раз, когда она кричала ему, чтобы относился к делам проще, чтобы перевелся из отдела нравов или перешел на офисную работу, он не слышал в этом нападки на себя. Но он слышал, огрызался, говоря, что не всем суждено быть красивыми калькуляторами, на что Рэйчел замечала, что зарабатывает вдвое больше него, иначе они бы голодали.

Он стал задерживаться на работе, а когда был дома, они или ссорились, или трахались и пытались ради Грейс — ради самих себя — делать вид, что все в порядке. Никто не хотел признавать, что ничего не выходит, но в день, когда Рэйчел села прямо в шкафу, среди костюмов и юбок, и расплакалась из-за того, что не могла найти вторую туфлю (любимая пара, слишком дорогая для нее, но Рэйчел всегда обожала Маккуина и не могла не купить себе хотя бы одну) она поняла, что это убивает их обоих.

Она поехала на работу, в десять позвонила Виктории и полудню уже сидела в ее офисе, готовясь к началу бракоразводного процесса. Дэнни тогда работал над делом. Он не узнал, что Рэйчел ушла, пока не вернулся в пустой дом.

У них было десять лет. Пять исключительных, три посредственных и два совершенно отвратительных. Рэйчел старалась не думать о том, что их брак начал разрушаться, как только родилась Грейс.

 

  
Она поменяла работу. Устроилась в консалтинговую фирму и много разъезжала по командировкам, пока Грейс оставалась с Дэнни и его семьей.

Ей дали квартиру в Атланте, как только фирма начала консультировать «Артур Корп», которая медленно вытесняла с рынка гостиницы и курорты «Хилтон» и засматривалась на «Трамп». Их амбиции восхищали Рэйчел, и она с головой окунулась в работу, потому что если преуспеет здесь, это перевесит неудачу в браке и в роли матери. Она таскала Грейс туда-сюда из Ньюарка в Атланту и все чаще склонялась к мысли, что сон — это непозволительная роскошь.

За четыре месяца она подняла свой годовой оклад до шестизначного числа, и вице-президент не оставляла попыток заманить ее в постоянный штат сотрудников.

Рэйчел встретила Стэна (не Стэнли — он покажет свидетельство о рождении, если хотите) Артура, когда «Артур Корп» решила выкупить у «Трамп» права на недвижимость.

— Он замечательный и-тэ-дэ-и-тэ-пэ зануда, — проинформировала ее Саванна, многострадальная вице-президент, которая тонировала свои белые волосы в насыщенный синий. — Еще он считает, что деньги растут на деревьях.

Рэйчел ожидала увидеть жилистого коротышку. Стэн оказался высоким и широкоплечим, и «Освальд Боатенг» сидел на нем как влитой. Рэйчел осталась впечатлена.

Он относился к гольфу как к необходимому злу, зато не пропускал ни одного теннисного чемпионата мира. Он никогда не смотрел «Волшебника из страны Оз» и считал, что Барбра Стрейзанд — это лучшее, что случилось с кинематографом (Рэйчел немного беспокоилась: у нее долгая история влечения к недоступным мужчинам, но если он гей, то она зря теряет время).

Они хорошо поладили.

Акции «Артур Корп» в той четверти выступали слабо, и Рэйчел часами корпела над документами, хотя не была личным консультантом по инвестициям.

— Знаешь, — сказал Стэн, растягивая слова, отчего сладкий акцент в его голосе проступил сильнее, — тебе не обязательно разорять меня, чтобы мы вместе проводили время.

Рэйчел усмехнулась. А Дэнни до сих пор думал, что она врезалась в его машину случайно.

— Но ведь так веселее.

 

  
Они с Дэнни венчались в маленькой церкви на холме Тилтона, где Рэйчел выросла, потому что, хотя семья Дэнни не была особо религиозной (разве что мать, но Дэнни всегда говорил, что это показное), родители Рэйчел — были. Ко дню ее свадьбы со Стэном ни матери, ни отца не осталось в живых, и даже память о них не могла вдохновить Рэйчел на поиски викария.

Они устроили нецерковную церемонию в роскошном бальном зале одного из отелей Стэна. Грейс была очаровательна в своем наряде.

— Я не собиралась выходить замуж, — призналась Рэйчел, осторожно садясь в кресло в комнате ожидания. Технически у нее была своя комната, но не было настроения на глупые традиции. — Снова.

— Я не должен тебя видеть, это плохая примета, — Стэн завязал бантик платья на спине Грейс, потом поднял взгляд на Рэйчел. — Хотя ты хорошо выглядишь.

— Всего лишь хорошо? — с вызовом бросила Рэйчел. Стэн, улыбнувшись, добавил:

— Очень.

— Ты красивая, мамочка, — заверила ее Грейс. — Как принцесса.

Платье от Эли Сааб сидело на Рэйчел будто сшитое под заказ. Она потянулась к Грейс, поправить рукав, который и так был в полном порядке. Неосознанный родительский рефлекс — постоянно прикасаться к своим детям. Она чувствовала себя счастливой и только в этот момент по-настоящему осознала, как боялась до сих пор, что больше никогда не испытает подобного чувства.

И она любила Стэна. Любила его невозмутимость, его стереотипный южный акцент и непринужденные манеры. Любила, что он высокий, что у него небольшой животик из-за сидячей работы, и что он совершенно невзыскательный, если только речь идет не о покупке новой сети отелей. Рейчел любила, как ярко сверкали его белые зубы на фоне смуглой кожи, любила целовать его пухлые губы.

Стэн не видел в ней угрозы, не боялся признать, что она умнее него, и во всем ее поддерживал. Он никогда не вызывал у нее чувства беспомощности и бессилия, никогда не заставлял ощущать себя так, будто она повисла на краю обрыва и цепляется ногтями за рыхлую землю. Со дня их встречи прошло всего восемнадцать месяцев, но, произнося «согласна», Рэйчел не думала, что слишком торопится.

 

  
Именно Рэйчел настояла на Гавайях. После окончания суда по опеке она слушала только Стэна, а с Дэнни разговаривала через адвокатов, и все шло хорошо.

«Артур Корп» хотели укрепить свои позиции на западном побережье, и Рэйчел была всецело «за».

Стэн не переставала спрашивать, уверена ли она.

Лишь потом, увидев полное отсутствие удивления на его лице, когда им стало известно, что Дэнни переводится в полицию Гонолулу, Рэйчел поняла почему.

Дело было не в том, что она не признавала в Дэнни хорошего и преданного отца. Просто у себя в голове она уже отнесла его в другую категорию. Он больше не был частью ее жизни. Пройденный этап. Точка. И Грейс — ее дочь, а она никогда не любила делиться, даже в детстве.

Гавайи должны были стать для Рэйчел местом нового начала и в какой-то степени стали, потому что перевод Дэнни проходил не мгновенно, к тому же переезд на тысячи миль — это в принципе сложная задача. Рэйчел не теряла ничего, но Дэнни оставлял позади друзей, работу, семью, родной город, всю свою жизнь, и если бы она не злилась на него так сильно, то, возможно, нашла бы в себе толику сочувствия.

Но она злилась.

Вот почему после перестрелки на футбольном матче, куда Дэнни повел ее дочь, она сорвалась. Пришла в ярость, носилась по дому, звонила адвокатам и не слушала Стэна, пытавшегося обратить внимание на то, что не Дэнни начал войну между бандами. Не слушала никого. Дэнни всегда так на нее влиял. Он будил в ней страх, и Рэйчел слишком часто видела, как он восстанавливается от ранений, чтобы реагировать рационально.

Стэн вернулся домой с собрания и сказал, что она ведет себя по-детски, и Рэйчел в ответ запустила в него туфли от Маккуина, а потом кричала с перекошенным и красным от злости лицом, что Грейс — ее дочь, а этот псих вечно притягивает неприятности на свою душу, хотя не факт, что у него вообще есть душа. Когда Стэн крепко ее обнял, Рэйчел зарыдала ему в плечо. Он уложил ее в постель и сказал адвокатам отозвать прошение на запрет посещений.

 

  
Стив Макгарретт оказался совсем не таким, как Рэйчел его представляла. Джейкоб и другие напарники Дэнни были шумными, похожими на него. Стив же, казалось, получал удовольствие от вспыльчивости Дэнни, нарочно дразня и провоцируя, а его воинская вежливость почти могла сойти за манеры, если не вглядываться.

Еще он был совершенно чокнутым.

Впрочем, Дэнни тоже.

И сама Рэйчел, как выяснилось, недалеко ушла.

— Они… вели наблюдение из нашего дома, — медленно повторил Стэн, поднимая брови. Он едва успел перешагнуть порог, как Рэйчел бросилась к нему и начала все объяснять. — А потом ты… разбила машину. Чтобы получить отпечатки опасных преступников, живущих по соседству.

— Как-то так, — согласно кивнула Рэйчел.

Стэн поставил сумки на пол с тихим, немного горестным вздохом.

— Скажи, это все та же стратегия, по которой ты чуть не обанкротила меня, чтобы я тебя заметил?

Она улыбнулась

— Почти.

— Рэйчел, нормальные люди говорят «привет» тем, кто им нравится, — сообщил ей Стэн. — А не пытаются обанкротить их или покалечить.

— Но ведь так веселее.

— Самое грустное, что ты не шутишь. — Стэн поцеловал ее в плечо и по дороге в спальню добавил: — Что ж, хотя бы Грейс теперь станет полегче.

Рэйчел подумала, что он, вероятно, прав, и в тот же момент поняла, что была плохой матерью. Или, по крайней мере, не очень хорошей.

Проблема в том, что после развода она привыкла видеть Дэнни в определенном свете. Друзья говорили ей, что она все делает правильно и давно пора. Стэн со своими дорогими адвокатами и возможностью увезти их с Грейс поддерживал ее во всем и безоговорочно. Дэнни стал злодеем, и было легко поверить, что в этом вся его суть, когда он с такой убедительностью играл роль, кричал и бесился, и не оставлял ее в покое. Не мог понять, что с нее хватит, просто хватит. Она мать Грейс, любое ее решение в любом случае будет лучшим, американская судебная система с ней согласна. Рэйчел не подпускала его к своей новой жизни, и он стал для нее карикатурой на самого себя.

Но увидеть, как кто-то другой впервые открывал для себя Дэнни, дразнил его, любил его, подзадоривал просто ради удовольствия от ответной реакции... Рэйчел еще помнила, каково это.

И Дэнни — тот Дэнни, который проник в дом соседей и вдохновил ее на нечто настолько безрассудное, как врезаться на машине в калитку, который почти вдохновил Макгарретта на инсценировку поджога, — это был Дэнни, которого Рэйчел однажды полюбила. До сих пор любила. Она не переставала его любить, просто этого оказалось недостаточно, и в конце концов ее ненависть к нему стала сильнее, чем могла вынести ее любовь.

Но теперь будет легче.

Это уже чувствовалось. Они начали разговаривать по телефону без посредников, и Дэнни заходил в ее дом, приезжая за Грейс. Рэйчел тоже как-то зашла в его квартиру и ужаснулась — даже студенческое жилье выглядит лучше, — но заставила себя промолчать, потому что они пытались все наладить, у них даже получалось и, как ни крути, Дэнни бросил все и последовал за дочерью через полмира.

Хотя этот раскладной диван…

— Молчи, — предупредил Дэнни.

— Я просто волнуюсь за твою поясницу, — ответила Рэйчел, мило улыбнувшись, когда Дэнни с ворчанием поднялся с пола и протянул Грейс ее потерянную Барби.

— Молчи, Рэйчел, — повторил он. Рэйчел закатила глаза и повела Грейс к своему новому BMW z7. Машина великолепная, дорогая и слишком быстрая для дорог в Гонолулу.

Рэйчел никогда не расскажет отцам Грейс (и никогда не признается, что про себя склеивает их в одно целое), что по дороге назад она опустила крышу и разгонялась на поворотах, громко смеясь вместе с Грейс в голубое гавайское небо.

 

  
В Дэнни выстрелили пять раз.

 

  
Рэйчел полулежа наблюдала за тем, как Коно учит Грейс серфингу, а Дэнни хмурился и непроизвольно сжимал кулаки, разрываясь между Грейс и Стивом, находившимися в противоположном друг от друга направлении.

(У неприязни Дэнни к воде есть причина. Насколько Рэйчел удалось понять из разговоров с его семьей, в детстве он поехал с лучшим другом к родственникам в северной части Нью-Йорка. Они плавали там в пруду и ныряли до самого дна, а потом возвращались на поверхность, пока однажды друг не зацепился за что-то ногой и, чтобы достать его тело, весь пруд пришлось высушить. На самом деле Дэнни хорошо держится на воде, просто не доверяет ей. Рэйчел его в этом не винит.)

Все шло великолепно, разве что Стэна не было — застрял на очередном заседании совета директоров. Телефон завибрировал, и Рэйчел посмотрела на экран.

«Если я куплю ремень Хана Соло, это засчитается в налоговый доход?»

«Нет», — набрала она в ответ, посмеиваясь про себя. Умудрилась же выйти за гика.

В этот момент раздается первый выстрел.

Девушка рухнула на песок. Над ней стоял здоровый качок с пистолетом.

Стив побежал к мужчине, Дэнни — к девушке, и Рэйчел могла только смотреть, как тело Дэнни дернулось в спазме, когда в него одна за другой вошли пули. Девушка под ним кричала и плакала, и все вокруг тоже кричали — Коно заслонила собой Грейс, а Чин, добежав от ларька с мороженым, присел над Дэнни и начал срывать с него рубашку, чтобы увидеть, во что превратилась его спина. Рэйчел больше не сможет даже смотреть в сторону мяса. Она увидела, как Стив ударил качка головой об тротуар, пока бежала к воде, чтобы забрать у Коно бьющуюся в истерике Грейс, и на ходу набирала «911». Каким-то чудом ей даже удалось сохранять спокойствие в разговоре с диспетчером до прибытия помощи.

Стив угрозами заставил пустить его в машину скорой. Рэйчел посадила Грейс и Коно к себе в BMW (они втроем еле поместились в крошечном салоне — Грейс села Коно на колени, что делать опасно и глупо, но в Дэнни стреляли, на это не было времени), а Чин поехал за ними на мотоцикле.

В больнице Стэн смог забрать Грейс лишь после того, как она взяла с каждого обещание, что ей позвонят, как только Дэнни очнется, и когда Стэн ее уносил, она все еще плакала ему в шею. Рэйчел смотрела им вслед с благодарностью, чувствуя себя из-за этого отвратительной матерью.

Она пошла в кафетерий и взяла там два стакана кофе, пытаясь прогнать ощущение, будто готовится передать эстафету.

— Я бы узнала этот взгляд где угодно, — тихо сказала она, когда Стив взял второй стакан. На его рубашке осталась кровь, из-под рукава и над воротником выглядывали края перевязки. — У тебя это впервые?

— Я... В моем отряде многие… — начал он, но Рэйчел отмахнулась.

— Нет, нет, — и сделала глоток отвратительного больничного кофе, поглядывая на мечущийся персонал. Гавайи, Нью-Джерси, Лондон... некоторые вещи везде выглядят одинаково. — Ты впервые здесь, по другую сторону стекла. Надеешься, что пуля не задела жизненно важные органы, что он — и ты — потратил еще не всю удачу. Думаешь, как заставить себя смотреть на него, когда он очнется, зная, что первым же делом он начнет извиняться.

— И часто ты?.. — спросил он немного разбито и невпопад, но Рэйчел поняла. Говорить о Дэнни у нее всегда хорошо получалось. Наверное, способ самозащиты после прожитых с ним лет. О нем становилось легче говорить, когда его не было рядом, чтобы самому заполнить тишину. Может быть, Рэйчел казалось, что если она продолжит говорить, то Дэнни проснется хотя бы от раздражения, чтобы оправдаться от ее поношений и даже примешанных к ним редких вкраплений похвалы. Он никогда не умел принимать комплименты.

Видит бог, Рэйчел скучала по возможности выговориться. Не просто же так она с ним развелась.

— Чаще, чем хотелось бы. Дэнни… Думаю, временами он пытался притормозить. Когда Грейс только родилась, когда мы ссорились, когда ходили к семейному психологу. Но потом он все равно становился собой, спокойные дни заканчивались, и я оказывалась здесь, на твоем месте. С таким же выражением на лице.

— Он мой напарник.

— Да, — согласилась Рэйчел, делая еще один глоток. В палате было много света — Дэнни это не понравится. Он ужасный пациент, насколько она помнила: хотел, чтобы жалюзи были закрыты и чтобы никто его не навещал. Она каждый раз спорила с ним из-за этого вплоть до дня выписки, испуганная и несчастная, мучилась вопросом, почему он любил ее недостаточно сильно, чтобы перестать рисковать, и ненавидела себя за эти мысли. За то, что превратилась в типичную жену полицейского, что бы это ни значило. Она была молодой и глупой, они с Дэнни никогда друг другу не подходили.

В коридор вышел Чин и уговорил Стива вернуться домой, хотя бы переодеться, а Коно поделилась новостями о стрелявшем: был осужден по обвинению жены за побои, только недавно вышел под залог. Его забрали в отделение интенсивной хирургии: черепно-мозговая травма. Рэйчел бросила взгляд на сжатые в напряжении руки Стива и подумала, каким же сильным был его удар. Наверняка не таким сильным, как Стиву хотелось бы.

Они сидели в молчании до тех пор, пока к ним не вышел врач, который объяснил, что детективу Уильямсу невероятную повезло: только одна из пуль нанесла серьезные повреждения, но операция была инвазивной и обширной и выздоровление будет медленным. Все слушали, не перебивая, но Рэйчел могла с уверенностью сказать, что Стив просто ждал, когда доктор закончит, чтобы спросить: «Мне можно его увидеть?».

Его пустили в палату. Рэйчел осталась снаружи с Чином и Коно. Наблюдая за Дэнни через стекло, она достала телефон, чтобы позвонить Грейс.

Дэнни выглядел ужасно: бледный и в синяках, но его взгляд следил за Стивом без задержек, а значит, у него хотя бы не было сотрясения.

— Меня снова из-за тебя подстрелили, — гаркнул Дэнни, и Рэйчел прыснула от удивления.

— Из-за меня? Я вообще ни при чем!

Коно ласково засмеялась, а Чин закрыл лицо рукой. Рука дрожала. Он не стал ее убирать, просто размеренно вдыхал и выдыхал.

— Да, продолжай себя убеждать. С моей точки зрения ты просто не успел вовремя сделать свою часть работы, и в результате я оказался на больничной койке.

— Дэнни, господи, — пробормотал Стив. Его пальцы сжались на пальцах Дэнни. Казалось, он сейчас рухнет на месте.

— Возьми стул, на тебя смотреть больно, — сказал Дэнни, а потом повернул голову к стеклу, слабо улыбнулся и жестом (осторожным, почти невнятным) позвал всех внутрь.

Рэйчел не стала заходить. Она не... Ей просто нужно было убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Что здесь, в чужом месте, где за его плечами не стояло всей полиции Ньюарка и целой семьи, он не будет один. А потом ей нужно было убедиться, что он откроет глаза.

Что этот раз не станет тем самым, когда удача от него отвернулась.

— Передайте ему, что я ушла домой и передам Грейс, что он в порядке, — попросила она Чина. Тот кивнул со сдержанной улыбкой и проследовал за Коно в палату.

Вернувшись домой, Рэйчел сразу пошла в детскую, легла с краю на очень розовой кровати и заснула, свернувшись калачиком вокруг дочери.

Утром Дэнни позвонил и сказал, что на время поживет у Стива.

Позже Рэйчел привела Грейс навестить его и очень удивилась, когда с неохотой и под давлением множества запасных аргументов Стива, но Дэнни все же согласился, что забирать Грейс на все выходные для него пока что будет слишком тяжело.

— Меня похитили, — сообщил он из кровати. — Привет, малышка.

— По-стивили, — сказала Грейс. Дэнни вздохнул и следующие полчаса с неподдельным интересом слушал о том, как она провела неделю. Грейс подарила ему ярко-розовую плюшевую акулу, которую выбрала в сувенирном магазине. Дэнни повертел ее в руках и угрюмо запихнул к себе под одеяло.

Оставив их в палате, Рэйчел вышла в коридор, где Стив с чашкой кофе распределял таблетки на неделю по ячейкам таблетницы.

— Знаешь, — сказала она, — он не слишком догадливый.

Стив приподнял брови.

— Он разберется.

— Только не в этих делах, — Рэйчел покачала головой. — Я врезалась в его машину, чтобы познакомиться, а он только недавно понял, что это было подстроено. И то лишь после толстого намека.

Стив повернулся к ней вполоборота, окинув взглядом коридор за ее спиной, и пожал плечами.

— Как я и сказал, — ответил он с улыбкой, очень теплой и очень личной, — он разберется.

— Мне пора на встречу, я вернусь через несколько часов, — сказала Рэйчел. Стив кивнул ей и пошел обратно проверять Дэнни.

Ее руки не дрожали на руле, хотя музыку пришлось выключить, потому что... Да. Она больше не знала Дэнни. Раньше ей была известна о нем каждая мелочь, все его ниточки, винтики, привычки, болевые точки. Но Дэнни уже не тот человек. Где-то в груди Рэйчел слабо кольнуло ревностью — не потому, что она хотела вернуть его, а потому, что она выбрала его первой и никогда не умела делиться. Она не собиралась бороться за него или что-то между ними менять. Просто немного раздражало, что Дэнни до сих пор мог запросто вывести ее из равновесия.

Развод должен был решить эту проблему.

(И даже ее в собственных мыслях это прозвучало с любовью.)

 

  
У них не все идеально. Однажды Грейс вернулась домой в слезах, потому что дети в школе называли Дэнни педиком и другими словами, которых не должен знать восьмилетний ребенок, так что ей, Стэну, Стиву и Дэнни пришлось пойти и выступить против школы единым фронтом. Рэйчел считала, что Стива еще слишком рано брать на подобные встречи учителей и родителей, и напряженные морщины вокруг его глаз только укрепили ее в этом мнении. Но когда ладонь Дэнни легла ему на поясницу и Стив машинально прильнул ближе, принял угрожающую стойку и представился как лейтенант-коммандер Макгарретт, Рэйчел подумала, что, возможно, Стив справится со всем, что мир обрушит на него. На них. Что, может быть, это и было важным различием.

Она все еще спорила с Дэнни из-за его работы, разногласий в методах воспитания и того, что Рэйчел и Стэн якобы разбаловали Грейс поездками в загородные клубы и уроками верховой езды.

Стив все еще злоупотреблял связями с губернатором, чтобы усложнить Стэну (а вместе с тем — и Рэйчел) жизнь, защищая Дэнни.

У них не все идеально, но они стали настоящей семьей, и такие дни, как девятый день рождения Грейс, который они праздновали на пляже… Это были хорошие дни. Пришла вся команда Дэнни, приехали его родители, Стэн надел жуткую гиковскую футболку, а Грейс демонстрировала свои успехи в серфинге и съела столько торта, что потом ей пришлось отлеживаться рядом с Дэнни на песке.

Дэнни в кой-то век одел простые джинсы и футболку. Он отрывал от Грейс пристальный взгляд только для того, чтобы поворчать, когда Стив выходил из воды и целовал его мокрыми губами.

Тихо вздохнув, Рэйчел прислонилась к Стэну и подумала про себя, что, по крайней мере, сейчас у них все в порядке.

Потом Грейс объявила, что собирается пригласить на свидание Криса, и спокойствие праздника вмиг разлетелось на тысячи осколков.


End file.
